This invention relates to a method and system for marking the inner surface of the barrel of a firearm with an identifying indicia for transfer to a bullet passing therethrough, reading the indicia from the bullet and identifying the firearm and, in particular, to the modification of the inner surface of a firearm barrel using a laser for the purpose of producing one or more areas of permanent grooves, which impart firearm data onto rounds passing through the barrel in contact with the inner surface of the barrel to form a barcode-like pattern which may be read by a barcode scanner and matched to the firearm.
In order to link a bullet with the firearm that fired it, it is known in the art to examine a bullet, usually comparatively with another bullet, each with small, irregular microscopically viewable markings imparted during firing to determine a similarity between such markings whereby to support a conclusion that both bullets were fired from the same firearm.
In order to facilitate ballistic identification procedures with only the fired bullet available, various systems have been proposed in which bullets are marked by placing a channeled ring containing a number of dye bars in a groove in the barrel, which impart markings to the bullets which pass over them. The dye bars are assembled in different combinations according to a preset code which corresponds to the firearm""s serial number. Other systems have been proposed in which the identifying markings are an integral part of the barrel and bore surface so that they cannot be removed without damaging or disabling the firearm. Among the problems with such systems is that the identifying marking elements must be incorporated during manufacture of the firearm. Thus, identification of bullets fired by guns currently in use must be done the traditional way, which requires not only the bullet, but the gun to fire another bullet for comparison with the bullet in question.
It is therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a method and system for the placing identifying markings on the bore surface of a barrel of a firearm, transferring the markings to a bullet fired therefrom, scanning the markings on the bullet and identifying the registered owner of the firearm from which the bullet was fired.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for etching the bore of a firearm barrel as aforesaid, which uses a laser probe inserted into the barrel.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for etching the bore of a firearm barrel as aforesaid, with a barcode or other identifying indicia.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for etching the bore of a firearm barrel as aforesaid, which may be adapted for different firearm models.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for etching the bore of a firearm barrel with an identifying indicia as aforesaid, and entering registration data into an associated computer indicative of the owner of the firearm corresponding to the identifying indicia.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for etching the bore of a firearm barrel as aforesaid and transferring registration data entered into an associated computer to a central database for subsequent comparison with scanned data and retrieval.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for scanning a bullet marked with an identifying indicia from an etched firearm as aforesaid, which translates the indicia into a serial number or other corresponding alpha-numeric digits.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for scanning a bullet marked with an identifying indicia from an etched firearm as aforesaid, and requesting registration data corresponding to the indicia from a central database for display and identification of the registered owner of the etched firearm.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by a computer controlled laser system adapted to etch the bore of a firearm using an etching probe inserted into the firearm barrel. Firearm identifying data, such as a serial number, are etched in the bore of the firearm in the form of a barcode or other identifying indicia. Registration data corresponding to the owner of the firearm and the serial number or other firearm identifying data are entered into a computer and transferred to a central database. A bullet fired from an etched firearm is marked with the etched barcode. A computer controlled scanning system reads the barcode and translates it into a serial number or other firearm identifying data for comparison with serial number stored in the central database.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.